Después del Funeral
by Amber Nixie
Summary: Todos tenemos diferentes reacciones para cada evento en nuestras vidas, y con las muertes, cada uno tiene su propia forma de afrontarla o de no hacerlo. Aquí está como cada uno tomó la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.
1. Ginny Weasley

**Ginny Weasley**

**Llueve**

"…_nueve de la mañana, para hoy tenemos probabilidades de lluvia con muchas precipitaciones y parece que será así toda la semana, según nuestro pronosticador marca Vientos Mágicos… en las noticias de hoy, un árbol encantado ahogó hoy a dos muggles…"_

Con un suspiro Ginny apagó la radio.

Parecía que la lluvia no iba a ceder, al menos por un buen tiempo. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba así? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? Desde que había llegado a la Madriguera, el cielo no había cambiado aquel tono grisáceo y la humedad se colaba en todos los rincones, dejando un aire triste, amargo y melancólico. Desde que había vuelto de…de…del funeral.

Era como si la naturaleza supiera que era una gran pérdida, como si le estuviera haciendo homenaje a aquel gran mago, aquel gran hombre. A Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny cerró el grifo de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Entró a su habitación y dirigió una mirada rápida a la ventana, con una vana esperanza de ver algo de luz solar después de tanto tiempo. El agua caía suavemente como pequeñísimas plumas.

Se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Escuchó voces del comedor, pero no tenía ganas de hablar. Quería estar sola.

Salió al jardín, y se sentó en la hierba, dejando que el agua cayera sobre ella. Estuvo un rato allí y la lluvia se fue haciendo más fuerte. Caía furiosa contra su cuerpo. Pero ella seguía sentada, con la mente en blanco, sintiéndose en paz después de tanto tiempo.

Ginny sabía que el sentimiento no iba a durar mucho, que luego volvería a encender la radio, a escuchar las noticias de la Orden, y que volvería a sentir aquel amargo sabor de impotencia en su boca. Pero pensaba disfrutar el momento, dejar que su mente y su cuerpo se relajaran. Lo necesitaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentada, inmóvil. Parecía que todo había frenado para ella, hasta que, lentamente, las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, que fueron cediendo su ritmo, hasta contrastar con la deliberada continuidad del llanto.

Después de esas semanas de palabras huecas y sonrisas vacías, Ginny estaba liberando todos esos sentimientos que la habían embargado desde la muerte del director.

Tristeza, rabia, impotencia, susto, pesimismo, inseguridad.

Nada se desvanecía, simplemente se apaciguaba con esas lágrimas.

Ginny relajó su cuerpo, mientras éste, agotado después de aquella batalla, se debilitaba. En cambio, su mente se fortalecía. Podía ver las cosas más claramente y ya estaba lista.

Lista para seguir adelante.


	2. Horace Slughorn

**Horace Slughorn**

**Un Ú****nico Saludo**

Horace Slughorn cerró la puerta de su despacho con fuerza. Estaba todo a medio guardar: las túnicas dobladas sobre su escritorio, el botiquín de Pociones abierto, los papeles revueltos en el suelo.

Con un constante "…ay, ay, ay. Tengo que irme de aquí…ay, ay…" y las manos sudorosas, guardó, dobló, ordenó y cerró. Algunos botellines se estrellaron contra el piso y lo que llevaban adentro dejó marcas negras o cambió las piedras de color, pero a Horace parecía no importarle.

Finalmente, metió todo dentro de su baúl, y con un simple hechizo, lo trabó. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse que no olvidaba nada y volvió a salir del despacho.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del segundo piso, cuando pasó junto a una gárgola. Se frenó abruptamente y la miró fijamente unos segundos, como dudando.

Con la voz ronca, susurró la contraseña, y la fea gárgola se corrió para mostrar una escalera en forma de caracol. Subió los escalones arrastrando los pies y cuando llegó a la grande puerta de roble, se quedó allí unos segundos. Luego, entró.

Todo seguía igual que siempre. El Sombrero Seleccionador se encontraba en su estante y los excéntricos instrumentos seguían colocados en el mismo lugar. Pero dos cosas habían cambiado: había un retrato sobre el escritorio con un lugar para colocarlo en la pared y Fawkes no estaba. Sólo quedaba su percha con algunas cenizas. Con manos temblorosas, tomó un poco y apretó el puño, como queriendo absorber su calidez. Cuando volvió a abrir la mano, las cenizas habían desaparecido.

Los ex-directores lo miraban atentamente mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

Parecía tan vacío sin aquel hombre de mirada sabia que solía ocuparlo. Todo el despacho tenía cierto aire melancólico.

Llegó al cuadro y lo observó, grabando cada detalle en su mente. El marco era de filigrana con un delicado dibujo mitológico. El mago que lo ocupada parecía dormido. La inscripción rezaba:

_Albus Dumbledore_

_1840-1996_

_Director de Hogwarts_

Horace inclinó la cabeza en señal de profundo respeto. Extendió la mano para tocar el marco, pero a medio camino se arrepintió y la dejó caer a su lado.

En ese momento, el miedo llenó su alma. Por primera vez sintió pavor ante el oscuro e impredecible futuro que se avecinaba. Ya había muerto Dumbledore, el próximo podía ser él. Temeroso, se acercó a la puerta y, echando una última mirada atrás, salió.

Salió para nunca volver, sin despedirse de nada más que de un cuadro.


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

**Malditos los Demás**

Los pequeños tajos en sus piernas eran incontables. Miles, provocados por todas las filosas ramitas que había en el camino. Su pálida cara estaba marcada por moretones y caricias de cortadera. Su túnica, antes impoluta y de apariencia costosa, estaba andrajosa, destruida y ligeramente desteñida. Y todo esto, no le gustaba. Le molestaba. _Lo odiaba._

Odiaba prescindir de todos su lujos. Sentirse débil y vulnerable, sentirse amenazado. Odiaba tener que bajar la cabeza y esconderse. Tener que huir del destino, aunque éste fuera tan horrible y pavoroso que algún día terminaría alcanzándolos. A los dos.

A Snape y a él.

Porque, desgraciadamente, habían tenido que huir juntos. Aquella noche, se habían desaparecido justo después de cruzar las murallas del castillo. Del despreciable castillo. Habían aparecido en medio de una selva, y hacía días que estaban allí, caminando entre gruesos árboles que parecían querer frenarlos, encarcelarlos en algún lugar.

Draco sonrió ante esta idea. _Encarcelarlos. _Eso sí que iba a ser imposible. Lo único que el Ministerio podría llegar a encontrar de ellos, eran sus cadáveres. Jamás irían a Azkaban. Iban a morir primero, sea a manos del Señor Oscuro o de su propia desesperación. Pero nunca, _nunca_, iban a encerrarlo en una sucia celda de Azkaban como a su padre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de odio antes esta idea. No seguiría sus pasos. Que no hubiera matado a Dumbledore no significaba que no era capaz de hacerlo. Él no era un cobarde. No como su padre.

Y Dumbledore… le resultaba casi cómico que el viejo pensara que lo conocía. Que sabía lo que haría y lo que sentía. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Si solo era un defensor de los impuros. Creí saberlo todo. Le irritaban sus aires de sabiduría, sus palabras de supuesta comprensión, pero por sobre todo, odiaba esa mirada que tenía solo para él, esa mirada de… compasión. De esa forma lo había mirado en su último instante, creyendo que así cambiaría su forma de pensar. Qué estúpido. Le daba asco.

Eran todos unos imbéciles.

Draco se apoyó contra un húmedo y resbaloso tronco para recuperar el aliento. Snape apareció unos instantes después. Draco lo miró con desdén y siguió caminando, ignorando el punzante dolor que sentía bajo su costilla izquierda. No sabía a dónde ir, y la jodida selva no parecía dispuesta a ayudarle. Tomó un largo palo y lo usó de soporte mientras subía una empinada.

Era la culpa de todos ellos que él estuviera en el medio de una selva. Solamente su culpa. Malditos.

Maldito Dumbledore.

Maldito su padre.

Maldito Voldemort.

Maldito Potter y sus estúpidos amigos.

Maldito Snape.

Él iba a ser que pagasen. Les devolvería con la misma moneda, a ver que les parecía.

* * *

_Y aquí el tercer capítulo. No estoy muy segura de como quedó, no me termina de convencer, pero tenía que subirlo, porque si empezaba otro no lo tenía hasta la semana que viene. _

_Es probable que el próximo trate de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no está confirmado._

_Bueno, **MUCHAS GRACIAS** a todos los que me leen. Realmente, me hacen feliz. ¿Me dejan otro review? Por favor!_

_Besos, _Amy


	4. Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: generalmente prefiero a los morochos, pero de Harry Potter me quedo con los rubios. Es una indirecta: no soy Rowling y esto no me pertenece.

**Hermione Granger**

**En Este Sobre**

No quería empezar con un "_Querido Profesor:…" _ni con un "_Estimado Dumbledore:…". _Eso sería muy formal, y ella quería expresarse con toda sinceridad y familiaridad. Poner en palabras todo lo que sentía.

Llevaba más de una hora sentada en ese café de Glasgow, intentado escribir. Quería escribir en ese amarillento pergamino todo lo que sentía, para poder así sacarse al menos un peso de encima. Esa era la única solución.

Durante un tiempo había estado pensando en alguna forma de descargar la angustia que sentía. No, perdón, descargar _todo _lo que sentía. ¿Gritar? Muy rebelde para ella. ¿Hablarlo? No podría con su orgullo. ¿Callarlo? Explotaría. ¿Escribirlo? Eso podría servir. Después de todo, eso de usar las letras como cura y el pergamino como espejo no era una mala idea.

Suspiró, molesta por no saber como comenzar. Era un simple encabezamiento, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Levantó la vista y vio por la ventana a una niña de no más de siete años jugando al ajedrez con un anciano. Cerca de ellos, dos novios se besaban y acariciaban con sonrisas tontas en la cara. Un par de viejitos caminando de la mano.

Tenía la taza de café a medio camino de su boca cuando le vino la inspiración. Parecía que su muso se había dignado a aparecer. Apoyó rápidamente la taza sobre la mesa, abrió el tintero y con una vieja pluma de pavo comenzó su largo desahogo.

Escribió con pasión y puso todo de ella en el pergamino. Absorbida por el calibre de sus pensamientos, escribió tanto que se podía comparar con la lista de invitados de un rey.

Finalmente, apoyó la pluma sobre la mesa y enrolló el pergamino con un rápido movimiento. No iba a leerlo.

Con su varita, derritió un poco de lacre y selló el rollo con una bonita 'H'.

Lo guardó en su bolsa. Ya se ocuparía de llevarlo a su destino.

* * *

El sol dominical la forzaba a entrecerrar los ojos mientras observaba una lápida de mármol blanco. 

Se acercó y cavó un pequeño pozo en la tierra. Allí metió un pergamino y una exótica flor celeste. Volvió a taparlo con tierra. Lo regó con una solitaria lágrima.

Luego, se alejó. Volvió a mirar la lápida con una sonrisa triste em su rostro.

-Adiós, Profesor. –Susurró- Gracias…

Y desapareció.

* * *

_Volví!_

Sí, acá estoy... No abandoné, solo... estuve buscando a mi muso. ¿Qué? Si los hombres tienen musa entonces las mujeres podemos tener nuestros musos, nuestra inspiración masculina ¿no les parece? ;)

Bueno... la verdad no aclaré (excepto en el título) sobre quién trata este capítulo, pero creo que es bastante obvio: Hermione.

Un beso grande y muchas gracias a los que me leen, a ver cuando actualizo!

Amy!


End file.
